It's Called Acting
by Lightning-AND'Death
Summary: "Aah. I see. You're not a good actress from what I remembered." I smirked. Thalia's eyes burrowed while her fist were clenching. "I am so!" I laughed mockingly at my best friend. "If I remember correctly, it was you who failed Drama." A determined smile shined from Thalia's lips. "Fine. I'm a great actress and it would be my pleasure to show you why." IIA Challenge 1 WINNER! :D.


**Title: **It's Called Acting

**Author: **Lightning-AND'Death

**Category: **Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Genre: **Romance

**Words: **1,116

**Couple: **Thalico! Thalia X Nico

**Note: **A contest entry for Illuminated Imaginations ...hope you like it! :) Drop a **Review**, please?

* * *

_**Nico**_

"So, are you in or not?" I questioned, my eyebrow perching up and my obsidian eyes looking at my best friend with curiosity.

The raven haired girl tilted her head as if hesitating before opening her mouth. "Well…I'm…I don't know." She argued with herself, trying to settle on a sentence.

I rolled my eyes, a smirk dancing on my lips. "Are you serious? C'mon Thals! Are you scared? I think that's it." I teased, taunting her slightly and knowing Thals, her anger is boiling in that bottomless pit of a stomach of hers.

She let her electrifying blue eyes merge into a glare, her lips quivering, ready to make an outburst. "Are you kidding me? The one who's scared between you and I is obviously you." She retorted, crossing her arms.

I chuckled dryly. "Oh yeah?"

She drew her face closer causing my cheeks to flare. She cocked her head side to side, mockingly. She watched my redden face in amusement, her natural smirk not leaving her face. She nodded her hair, a confident smile radiating her true colours.

I pursed my lips, raising my eyebrows. "Then do that prank with me."

Thalia kissed her teeth and looked away from me. I drew her closer, using my chin to draw her face closer to mine. I gave her pleading eyes; the killer bambi eyes for those who are curious. By the way, she can never resist those; NEVER.

I can practically see her head working its gears to think of a way to get out of her situation. She was fighting with herself, tearing herself apart and she knows that I know. "But the prank that you want me to do…well it involves some acting."

I nodded my head in understanding and made a matching sound. "Aah. I see. You're not a good actress from what I remembered."

Thalia's eyes burrowed while her fist were clenching. "I am so!"

I laughed mockingly at my best friend. "If I remember correctly, it was you who failed Drama."

She rolled her eyes at me, preparing her for a comeback. "You know why! My step mother hates me!"

I smirked, bringing up my index finger. "Whatever…that's all excuses."

A determined smile shined from Thalia's lips. "Fine. I'm a great actress and it would be my pleasure to show you why."

I crossed my arms, and leaned back on the headboard. Thalia's head was now resting on my feet. I have to say, it was pretty awkward having a best friend since birth that's a girl who is extremely close to you.

I watched Thalia's light features as her eyelids were shut closed. Thalia's archery lessons really pay off, resulting into a perfect tan. Her vibrant blue eyes were heavily coated with eyeliner, and she works it perfectly. Her curtain of black hair frames her gorgeous face perfectly. Her cheeks bones were high bringing an exotic feature to it and were swarmed with tiny little freckles. My best friend was truly beautiful and it's hard not to fall for her.

Realizing the weight my feet were getting, I pushed Thalia off my bed, causing Thalia to land face first on the floor. She came up and grumbled. She didn't even bother fighting me and just ran to the kitchen.

"Where's your mom?" She questioned, opening the cupboards and pulling out some Twinkies.

She tossed me one and I caught it with ease. "Oh she's at Bianca's teacher interview." I said in between my bites, chucking the wrapper to the garbage.

She nodded, closing her eyes and practically shoving the Twinkie in her mouth.

She shoved her wrapper in her pocket and propped herself on the ledge of the counter. We just stood in silence, not uncomfortable at all.

Thalia had a bunch of crumbs scattered on her l lips and I fought back a laugh. I shook my head in amusement and grabbed a tissue lying on the counter. I approached her, clutching on the napkin and dabbed it on her face. I watched the remaining crumbs off. We were so close; our faces were only centimeters apart. I can feel her breath crawling on my spine, causing me to shiver.

If I saw correctly, I saw Thalia's lips settling into a smirk. It quickly faded away. Our eyes were gazing at each other and we just froze into time. My stomach started jumping, my heart seems like it's on a marathon and my world is spinning. I started breathing heavily as her face drew closer to mines.

Was this really happening?

Am I really going to kiss my best friend of 14 years? The same girl I was potty trained with? Is she the same girl I took to the dance when her date dumped her? Is she that same girl I helped getting over her first heart break? Is it the same girl who would dance around in her PJs to Spice Girls Wannabe? Is it that same girl I've had a crush on for years?

I closed my eyes, and tilted my head to fit with hers. I crashed my lips onto hers, fitting together like a puzzle piece. I moved my lips with the rhythm, and tangled my hands in her hair. She clutched her hands on my neck and pulled me closer. My lips then formed into a smile as I kissed her with passion. The butterflies were still there as I was kissing the girl of my dreams. I then moved my hand to her waist, pulling her closer if that was possible. I let my fingers tangle themselves in Thalia's hair, twirling it around. My hand then snakes down to her cheek, caressing it in my palms. As Heaven was only limited, we both pulled apart.

Our expressions were both dazed, completely speechless from the event the previously happened. Thalia then took the liberty to talk.

She wrapped her arms on my neck, ringing it as she pulled me close. My natural reaction was to put my hands around her waist, looking at her with wondering her eyes. The old Thalia smirk was playing on her lips.

Thalia patted my cheeks before speaking. "It's called acting." She winked at me as my face began to redden.

The moment I heard her mumble "Or at least some parts were, maybe the beginning was acting", pumped some air back to my heart while my face broke into a grin.

"You love me." I grinned, stating.

She pouted, but a smile later broke on her face. It later turned to a smirk. "Maybe that kiss was real, maybe it wasn't. Who knows?" She again flashed me a wink.

Damn. That girl can win an Oscar.


End file.
